


Who knew?

by Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus/pseuds/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had just pushed him to stay…</p><p>If he hadn’t just let it go….</p><p>Maybe he’d still be here. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Alive.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I don't think this was my best work, I did it in like 20 minutes. But, if you're ready for some real angsty wangsty BS, then go right on ahead! :D

He’s gone. 

Will knew it wasn’t his fault. But he still blamed himself.

If he had just pushed him to stay…

If he hadn’t just let it go….

Maybe he’d still be here. 

_Alive._

\-----------------------------------------------

It started out with a quest. 

“Will.” Will glanced up from the paperwork he was filing and smiled at his boyfriend of three years. 

“Yes?” Nico shuffled uncomfortably. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

Nico shook his head. “No, but…. Something came up. Some of the monsters are starting to pop back up, and they’re everywhere.” Nico sighed. “Jason, Piper, and I were chosen to go and take care of it. I’m going on a quest, Will.” 

Will stopped what he was doing immediately. “What? No. You can’t go, you’re not well enough. Your soul hasn’t healed completely, you can’t shadow travel. And don’t tell me you weren’t going to because I know you were going to be the mode of transportation.” Will stood up and crossed his arms, trying his best to look stern. He knew he was arguing a hopeless case, but for some reason… He just didn’t want Nico leaving right now. Something felt off.

“I need to do this, Will! They’re counting on me, and I can help myself. I’ve got plenty of unicorn draught still, considering you were practically stockpiling it in my cabin for the first year we dated.” Nico reasoned. “I don’t need you to doctor me anymore, I can do it myself.”

Will tried not to feel hurt by that. He failed. Nico’s gaze softened slightly.

“Look. I love you, you know I do. And I always will. Forever, right?” Nico smiled reassuringly. “But I need to do this. I haven’t felt independent in so long, and I want to feel free again. This might be my only chance.” Nico caressed Will’s face and leaned in to peck him on the cheek. 

“Don’t you worry that pretty head of yours. I’ll be back before you know it.” Nico then walked out of the infirmary, presumably to pack his things for tomorrows journey. 

_Forever and ever_ , Will thought. _He’ll be fine. He’ll come back alive and well. He’s faced worse things._

_Forever and ever._

\----------------------------

Will made sure to pile an extra ton of healing supplies onto Nico before he left, which the raven haired boy begrudgingly accepted. 

“Will, really.” Nico shoved the extra unicorn draught canteen into his bag, all the while glaring at Will, who smiled sheepishly. 

“I just want you to be prepared.” 

“I am prepared. To be dragged down by this stinkin’ heavy load of healing supplies. You forget, I took care of myself pretty well for 2 years on my own. _I will be fine_.” 

_I could never forget._ “Just… Be careful. Please.” Will told him. Nico smiled and kissed him one last time, then they were on their way.

Will waved until he couldn’t see them anymore. And then he went back to the infirmary and shut himself in the stock closet, where Kayla would later find him curled up into a ball on the floor in front of the door. 

\-------------------------------------

A week passed. 

Then a month. Will was about to give up hope. 

Then finally, _finally_ , Jason and Piper stumbled through the infirmary door. Will was only interested in one person though. 

“Hey! You made it back.” This was when Will noticed that Piper was crying, and avoiding his gaze. “Hey, wait… What’s wrong? W-where’s Nico?” 

At his name, Jason bowed his head and Piper started sobbing. 

“Will…” 

_No._

“We were ambushed.”

_No!_

“Nico forced us to go ahead, and that he would handle it.”

_That idiot!_

“We went back to find him…”

_No…_

“We found his body.”

_Nico…_

_Why?_

“Why in Hades didn’t you stop him?! You should’ve known he was going to do some self-sacrificial shit, and you didn’t stop him?” Will yelled. Jason flinched. It was seldom often that Will cursed, but when he did, he did it with a vengeance. 

“We tried! He wouldn’t listen! You know as well as we do that when Nico gets something in his head, he won’t let go of it! You know that!” Jason yelled back, tears streaming down his face.

“You should’ve tried harder!” Will screamed, tears making there way down his face as well. He pushed Jason out of the way and ran to the stock room, making sure to lock it. 

He leaned back against the door, then slid down, all the while chanting in is head:

_Forever and ever._

_He said forever and ever._

_Who knew forever was so short?_

**Author's Note:**

> *Sheepishly waves from a safe distance away* Hi.
> 
> So um, this was inspired when I was scrolling through Tumblr (No I don't have one), and I came across this lovely angsty fanart. It's based off of P!nk's song Who Knew? The artist, I'm assuming he/she is the artist, is r--star. Look them up, its a really good fanart. Like, I got so upset over it, and I just had to share it with you guys. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
